


The Wedding Thing

by its_dian



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Heterochromia, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dian/pseuds/its_dian
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic titled 'Cane Shuga' and I'm not too happy with how this one came out (hopefully it's not too bad). Enjoy!
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Wedding Thing

**Author's Note:**

> It's wedding time boys

Standing in front of the mirror, George adjusts his tie.

Today’s the day.

He lets a smile grace his features as it finally hits him, that it’s real. 

He’s going to marry the love of his life, surrounded by his friends and family, and nothing can stop him.

They’ve been planning this day for months, carefully choosing every detail to make it  _ perfect _ . It’s been four years since they first met, and they’ve been engaged for two. They weren’t particularly in a hurry to get married, but once they got on the topic of a wedding, well, let's just say there was no stopping the lovebirds.

He smiles, twisting around and viewing his outfit in his reflection. They had decided on a muted blue color scheme with grey accents, a calm combination that both of them would enjoy. George was currently sporting a dark grey suit with a blue tie, as well as a small blue larkspur flower pinned to his chest-pocket. Nick had a similar outfit, not that George was allowed to see him yet. Nick’s mother insisted on following the silly tradition of not seeing each other the day of the wedding, and George would be lying if he said he hadn’t grown weak to her antics over time, so he went along with it for her.

He sees someone come up behind him in the mirror and place a hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly. 

It’s his mother.

They had flown out both George’s mother and father for the wedding, as well as Nick’s family. She was helping him get dressed and providing general emotional support because, not that he would ever admit it, but George had been  _ very _ emotional these past few days. We’re talking lots of tears (of joy), and probably one too many tubs of ice-cream. 

But it’s all okay, because today he’s going to marry Nick. 

\- - -

“Holy shit.”

Nick has been sitting on the couch in his respective hotel suite, head in his hands, for the better part of 30 minutes now.

“You doing okay?” Clay asks, sitting on the chair in the room. He’s accompanied Nick in his room to help him prepare for the wedding, and he’s been witness to this whole breakdown.

“Yeah it’s just-” Nick takes a shaky breath, “I can’t believe this is really happening.” 

A wet sob is heard, followed by a soft laugh.

“I’m going to marry George. I mean I’m  _ actually _ going to get to marry him.”

“Yeah I mean, that’s typically how weddings work.”

Clay gets a pillow launched in his face. (But it was worth it)

\- - -

Soft music comes from the piano in the corner as everyone takes their seats. Nick had quickly freshened up in the bathroom, making sure no one could tell that he had been crying and get the wrong idea, before taking his place at the altar. Once everyone’s taken their seats, the previous song ends as a different, more traditional one begins to play.

And then Nick spots him.

Walking through the doors at the end of the isle is George, and- wow. Nick expected George to look good in his suit, with the larkspur and tie bringing out the color of his blue eye, leaving the brown eye still sparkling in the soft lights. 

He looks so  _ good _ , and Nick is suddenly melting on his feet.

He loves this man, and every time he thinks he’s gotten used to being with George, he’s proven wrong time and time again.

George is accompanied by his mother as they walk down the white carpet running between the pews, her muted blue dress swishing around her ankles as she moves.

There are petals on the ground in front of them, Clay’s younger sister having thrown them before George and his mother had entered, and as the music fades into something quieter, George’s mother takes a seat, with George stepping up to stand in his place at the altar as well.

The person they’ve got to officiate the wedding runs through the typical speech, and if both of them are in tears by the time they both say ‘I do’, neither of them mention it. 

Eventually, they get the go-ahead to kiss, and George immediately slides his arms around Nick’s neck. Nick wraps his arms around George’s waist, and he can faintly hear various sounds of excitement as they move together, kissing gently.

It's official, they’re married.

And for the rest of their days, that doesn’t change. They go on to adopt children of their own, growing old together as they watch their family grow and expand. 

They’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who wanted this (I hope this lives up to your expectations lmao)


End file.
